1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a vehicle-mounted inspection system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle-mounted inspection system can perform safety inspections of cargos and vehicles conveniently. Radiation imaging technology is a nondestructive security inspection technology in which rays with penetrating ability emitted from a ray source are irradiated onto an object to be inspected. These rays pass through the object and are scattered by the object, then are acquired by ray-sensitive detection elements, and then photoelectric conversion and analog-digital conversion are performed, so as to achieve a transmission or scatter image of the object at a certain angle. Generally, a radiation imaging apparatus is provided with a set of ray sources and a set of detectors respectively located on both sides of the object. Rays are emitted from the ray source and pass through the object from one side thereof and reach the detector, to achieve only a transmission image of the object in one direction along which image superposition of the object may occur. Such superposition can be an image superposition of a single object in the same direction or an image superposition of several objects in the same direction. As a result, it is hard to accurately acquire real information for the object to be inspected. In order to solve this problem, new technologies, including computed tomography (CT) scan, single radiation source dual-view, stationary type dual radiation source dual-view, backscatter and the like, have developed in the field of radiation imaging. Computed tomography (CT) scan technology is widely applied in industrial nondestructive inspection departments and the medical profession, however, it requires complex electromechanical equipment, high installation requirement, high manufacturing cost, demand of relative displacements, between an imaging device and an object to be inspected, with multiple-angle and high accuracy, and, a relatively long inspection time. It is difficult to be moved in a vehicle-mounted manner, and thus it cannot perform mobile, rapid and economic security inspection on a large-size object. Single radiation source dual-view technology adopts a single radiation source and two collimators positioned at an angle relative to each other to form two ray sectors with a small angle. Rays pass through an object from one side thereof and reach the detector, to achieve a transmission image of the object in one side direction but two angles. It is difficult to completely solve the problems of image superposition of the object. Backscatter technology is mainly used to obtain superficial image information of an object, but it cannot achieve a transmission image of a large-size and heavy object.